Ménage aqua
by princessed
Summary: Une version alternative de ce qui s'est passé après l'épisode temps mort (downtime).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : si Young Justice m'appartenait, la série n'aurait pas été annulée après deux saisons.

Ménage aqua

- Non. Moi non plus, dit-il juste avant de franchir le portail.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Pendant les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées, Kaldur'Ahm ne s'était pas demandé une seule fois ce qui se serait passé si c'était lui qui était resté à Atlantis. Seulement, depuis que Tula lui avait avoué qu'elle et Garth étaient ensemble, son imagination s'était mise à galoper. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes s'il était resté. Comment savoir ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela. Il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis, après tout. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal à part avoir des sentiments. La situation était pénible pour lui mais il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Et puis, il avait une équipe à diriger à la surface, des amis qui comptaient sur lui… Pas question de craquer maintenant.

Batman l'attendait. Il lui posa la question et Kaldur lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait :

- Je suis avec vous à 100%.

Le chevalier de Gotham resta impassible tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, s'il se doutait de quelque chose, s'il remarquait qu'il était encore sous le choc, s'il compatissait ou s'il voulait simplement un leader concentré pour l'équipe. Pendant un bref instant, Kaldur se demanda si Batman avait déjà eu une petite copine, puis s'avoua qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dans une relation avec qui que ce soit.

_Il y a des hommes qu'on admire et qu'on craint, et d'autres dont on a envie d'être proche,_ pensa soudain le coéquipier d'Aqualad. _Maintenant, au moins, je sais quel genre de personne je suis._

_Au moins, mes deux amis sont heureux. C'est ça qui compte…_

* * *

- Tu crois qu'il reviendra bientôt ?

C'était Garth qui venait de poser cette question. Tula chercha en vain une bonne réponse. Evidemment, elle souhaitait revoir Kaldur bientôt. Il lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il partait à la surface. Seulement, après ce qui venait de se passer, elle se doutait qu'il allait sans doute prendre ses distances pendant un moment. C'était logique. Un cœur brisé a besoin de repos.

- Il reviendra, répondit-elle. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais il reviendra.

- Et s'il faisait une bêtise ?

- T'imagines Kaldur faisant une bêtise ?

- Je sais pas. J'imaginais pas non plus… ce qui vient de se passer.

Tula se demanda brièvement si Garth parlait de l'attaque d'Atlantis ou du soudain froid entre eux trois, puis décida que cela n'avait aucune importance. Garth avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Mieux valait dédramatiser la situation.

- Très bien ! lança-t-elle. Je te suggère d'aller le voir à la surface, de lui apporter des bonbons et de lui promettre de rester près de lui à jamais ! Comme ça, tu seras certain qu'il ne fera jamais de bêtises !

Garth éclata de rire. Ça faisait du bien de plaisanter après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ou alors, suggéra-t-il, on pourrait lui apporter des bonbons tous les deux…

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Kaldur ne pensa plus à eux. Pendant les mois qui suivirent, il se concentra uniquement sur les missions et les succès de son équipe. Au moins, c'était motivant. Il avait parfois un peu mal au cœur quand il surprenait Conner et Megan qui se cachaient pour aller s'embrasser mais il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Quand Raquel intégra l'équipe, il ne remarqua même pas la façon dont elle le regardait. Au Nouvel An, il eut le choc de sa vie quand elle alla droit vers lui pour lui coller un bisou sur le coin de la lèvre. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Raquel avait probablement fait ça pour ne pas être la seule fille qui n'embrassait personne. Seulement, quelques jours plus tard, elle s'arrangea pour le croiser comme par hasard alors qu'il sortait de la douche et lui demanda carrément ce qu'il pensait d'un certain film d'horreur. Il répondit automatiquement :

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Dommage, répondit-elle. Toutes mes copines l'ont vu et moi aussi j'aimerais bien mais j'ai peur d'y aller toute seule. Tu voudrais pas me rendre ce service ?

Le mensonge était cousu de fil blanc. Elle était en train de le draguer, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte et n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. Il resta muet une dizaine de secondes avant de bafouiller :

- Oui ! Wally non plus ne l'a pas vu, on pourrait y aller à trois !

- Pourquoi pas à deux ?

La situation devenait trop gênante. Il se décida pour l'honnêteté.

- Raquel… tu peux garder un secret ?

- Ça dépend, demanda-t-elle prudemment. Quel genre de secret ?

- Rien de monstrueux. Tu vois, il y a quelque mois, j'ai… eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'éprouve pas la même chose pour moi. Je pense encore à cette personne et je préfère ne pas m'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre avant de l'avoir oubliée. Ce ne serait pas honnête.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, répondit Raquel.

- Merci. Je savais que tu comprendrais.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Je te propose d'aller voir un film ensemble, pas de me demander en mariage. Une séance ciné, ça n'engage à rien !

C'était parfaitement vrai. Le soir-même, ils se rendirent au cinéma ensemble et passèrent une excellente soirée.

* * *

Il y eut une autre séance de ciné, puis encore une autre. Ils s'embrassèrent au troisième rendez-vous. Raquel avait l'air heureuse que cela se passe comme ça et Kaldur estima que c'était une bonne chose. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas pleurer éternellement ses vieux rêves.

Un mois après le Nouvel An, Kaldur retourna voir ses amis. Ils lui avaient manqué, évidemment. En même temps, il se sentait toujours un peu gêné quand il les imaginait ensemble. Ils avaient été si proches tous les trois et maintenant, il y avait cette distance entre eux. Peut-être que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

Au bout de dix minutes de conversation, Garth et Tula virent Kaldur ramasser un corail, le regarder attentivement et le garder à la main. En voyant les regards surpris de ses amis, ce dernier s'empressa de se justifier :

- J'ai promis à Raquel de lui ramener quelque chose.

- Raquel ? répéta Garth.

- Elle est nouvelle dans l'équipe. Et… on est ensemble, elle et moi.

Il y eut un blanc qui sembla durer une éternité. Kaldur ne devait jamais oublier les visages stupéfaits de ses deux amis. Ensuite, Tula l'empoigna et le serra dans ses bras en répétant d'une voix suraiguë que c'était une excellente nouvelle, qu'elle était ravie pour lui, qu'il fallait absolument qu'il leur raconte tout sur cette Raquel, qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle passe les voir un de ces jours (à condition qu'elle supporte la pression)… Garth, lui, resta muet et pâle comme un linge. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un.

- Tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda Tula en desserrant son étreinte, une note d'optimisme forcé dans la voix.

- Félicitations ! parvint à articuler Garth. C'est… très bien !

Il partit de lui-même cinq minutes plus tard en prétextant un travail à terminer. Kaldur prit congé peu après. La réaction excessivement joyeuse de Tula le mettait aussi mal à l'aise que la soudaine froideur de Garth. On aurait dit que ses amis lui reprochaient implicitement d'avoir une relation. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'eux s'étaient gênés pour se rapprocher quand il avait eu le dos tourné ?

_Ou alors, ils se doutent de ce qu'il y a réellement entre Raquel et moi_, pensa-t-il soudain. _C'est une fille formidable et je l'apprécie beaucoup mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle. On est sortis ensemble uniquement parce qu'elle a insisté et qu'elle m'a promis qu'il n'y aurait rien de sérieux__.__ On est ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons et ils s'en rendent compte._

_Il faut que je rompe avec elle au plus vite. Raquel est une fille bien, elle mérite mieux que d'être une relation de transition pour moi. Même si elle me dit que cela ne la dérange pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer ça._

* * *

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne nous a pas parlé d'elle plus tôt ?

C'était Garth qui venait de poser cette question. Lui et Tula étaient allés se cacher dans un jardin pour s'embrasser, comme ils le faisaient souvent après le travail. C'était un de leurs rituels secrets. Cependant, pour une fois, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se détendre. Tula haussa les épaules.

- Il était occupé, je suppose. Et puis, nous non plus on ne l'a pas mis au courant tout de suite pour toi et moi.

-Oui, admit-il. J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est…

- La fin d'une époque ?

C'était peut-être le terme exact. Pendant des années, les trois amis avaient formé un trio inséparable. Le départ de Kaldur'Ahm avait laissé un grand vide et il leur avait semblé naturel de se rapprocher, tous les deux. Le fait de savoir que lui s'était rapproché d'une inconnue de la surface creusait encore plus la distance entre eux.

- Tu sais, murmura Garth, j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec lui.

- C'est avec toi, que je suis, protesta Tula. Tu le sais ? Il est avec cette Raquel, il est heureux et c'est ça qui compte. Il faut lui souhaiter ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Elle avait dit cela avec une pointe d'amertume. Il s'en rendit compte et la serra dans ses bras.

- On n'a qu'à se mettre d'accord, proposa-t-il. Si jamais elle lui brise le cœur, on va ensemble à la surface et on la tue. Entendu ?

- Entendu ! répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

Evidemment, aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de tuer Raquel. C'était juste une mauvaise plaisanterie, une tentative désespérée pour dissiper le malaise entre eux. Comme ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre, ils s'embrassèrent, des larmes plein les yeux…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Kaldur leur rendit une autre visite un mois plus tard. Il trouva Garth seul car Tula passait l'après-midi avec une copine. Les deux amis échangèrent de longues politesses, après quoi Garth osa poser la question :

- Sinon, ça va, Raquel et toi ?

- On a rompu, répondu Kaldur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne marchait pas, expliqua Kaldur en toute honnêteté. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour moi, ni moi pour elle, c'est tout.

- Elle ne t'a pas brisé le cœur ?

Garth avait dit cela un peu vite. Kaldur perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix et éclata de rire.

- Non ! En fait, ça s'est incroyablement bien passé. On a décidé de rester amis, comme toi et moi.

- Ou Tula et moi, dit rêveusement Garth.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? demanda son ami, surpris.

- Eh bien… c'est compliqué.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Il y avait une note de désespoir dans la voix de Kaldur'Ahm. Lui et Garth s'étaient éloignés de plus en plus ces derniers temps et il brûlait de se rapprocher de son ami, même un tout petit peu. Les confidences lui semblaient un bon moyen de renouer leur vieille amitié.

- Je crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Garth.

Kaldur resta muet, puis s'écria :

- Elle a tort ! Je ne sais pas qui il est mais je suis sûr que tu vaux cent fois mieux que lui !

- Non. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre mais je crois que cette personne ne voudra jamais de moi.

Kaldur resta muet. En effet, cette situation s'avérait très compliquée et il ne se voyait pas donnant des conseils dans un domaine qu'il était loin de maîtriser.

- Tu as pensé à te déclarer ? s'enquit-il.

- En fait, je crois que c'est perdu d'avance. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à choisir entre cette personne et Tula. Dans les deux cas, je suis perdant. Tu ferais quoi, à ma place ?

Kaldur resta pensif un long moment. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi mais il détestait l'idée de savoir que Garth était attiré par cette autre fille dont il ne savait rien. Pourquoi lui donner des conseils ?

Parce que c'était ce que font les vrais amis. Même si Garth allait encore s'éloigner de lui et même si ça allait lui faire un petit peu mal, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

- Je ne suis pas à ta place, dit-il enfin, mais je crois que si je l'étais, j'irais tâter le terrain auprès de cette personne, essayer au moins de lui parler.

- Il habite loin. Et il y a vraiment peu de chances pour qu'il veuille de moi.

- Il ?

Kaldur dévisagea son ami, incrédule. _Il habite loin…_ Soudain, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête.

- Tu veux dire…

- T'es vraiment un imbécile, toi, murmura Garth avant de le prendre par le cou et de l'embrasser.

* * *

Tula avait assisté à la fin de la scène. Elle était arrivée sans que les garçons ne l'entendent et contemplait soudain ce baiser, muette et figée. Une centaine de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au Conservatoire, on vous apprenait à utiliser des formes de magie avancée et à tenir tête à n'importe quel adversaire mais on ne vous disait pas comment réagir si on surprenait son meilleur ami et son ex petit copain en train de se rouler des pelles…

Ce fut Kaldur qui la remarqua en premier. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir l'expression de son visage car elle fit demi-tour et partit à toute vitesse, le cœur battant. Il lui fallait un endroit tranquille, vite. Où les garçons n'auraient-ils jamais l'idée d'aller la chercher ?

Elle se décida pour le Conservatoire. C'était peut-être un choix évident mais au moins ils n'oseraient pas la chercher dans le vestiaire des filles. Les autres étudiantes la dévisagèrent et elle s'empressa de faire semblant de ranger son casier tout en essayant de trier ses pensées.

Kaldur et Garth, ensemble… Etait-ce simplement possible ? Enfant, elle avait eu le béguin pour les deux à la fois, d'accord. L'un était parti, l'autre était resté… Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour l'un ou pour l'autre ? Et ce baiser ? Elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient gays (ou bisexuels, ou pansexuels, ou n'importe quoi). Etait-elle choquée ? Ou alors…

Ou alors, peut-être que ce baiser était simplement la chose la plus sexy à laquelle elle avait jamais assisté. Elle avait _aimé_ les regarder s'embrasser. Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis et il était normal qu'elle veuille leur bonheur, même si ça devenait flippant pour elle. Où était le problème ?

* * *

Kaldur et Garth s'étaient relayés pour attendre à la porte du vestiaire depuis une heure quand Tula sortit enfin, visiblement bien plus calme. Ce fut Garth qui alla vers elle en premier.

- Tu nous as vus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il tandis que Kaldur les rejoignait.

- Oui. Je vous ai vus.

- Ecoute, on est désolés.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, protesta-t-elle. J'aurais préféré apprendre ça autrement mais vous avez ma bénédiction.

Elle le pensait. Les garçons échangèrent un bref regard, puis Kaldur prit la parole :

- En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! s'écria Tula. On ne peut pas… je ne peux pas…

- On n'a jamais dit qu'on ne voulait pas de toi !

Tula resta stupéfaite. Garth enchaîna :

- On a parlé et on s'est dit… Kaldur, s'il te plait, explique-lui.

Kaldur chercha ses mots. Difficile de résumer en une phrase tout ce qui venait de se dire. Peut-être qu'un geste en dirait plus qu'un long discours. Hésitant, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Tula, puis la glissa sur son cou. Elle aurait pu se dégager, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Garth de l'embrasser.

Tout était dit.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard…_

- Sinon, comment ça se passe à la surface ?

C'était Garth qui venait de parler. Lui et ses deux amants s'étaient trouvés un coin tranquille quelque part sous l'eau, près d'une plage déserte, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement. Ils n'avaient pas encore remis leurs vêtements et contemplaient le reflet du soleil sur les vagues.

- Garfield tanne Megan pour qu'elle le laisse adopter un bébé chien, Zatanna cherche une nouvelle méthode pour essayer de libérer son père, Raquel s'est trouvé un nouveau petit copain et Wally a gagné le deuxième prix d'un concours de science, annonça Kaldur. A part ça, il ne se passe rien. Et ici ?

- La Reine a commencé son congé de maternité, résuma Garth. D'après les examens, ce sera un garçon en bonne santé. Sinon, il ne nous arrive rien non plus.

- Il ne se passe rien et tu nous rends visite une fois tous les quinze jours tout au plus ! fit remarquer Tula. Tu sais que tu nous manques ?

- Je viens aussi souvent que je peux ! protesta Kaldur. En tant que leader, je ne peux pas me libérer aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

- Et si on lui donnait une bonne raison de venir plus souvent ? demanda Garth en clignant de l'œil en direction de Tula.

- Je vous préviens, si jamais…

Kaldur ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il n'y arrivait jamais quand ses amis se mettaient à le torturer avec leurs bouches.

_La fin !_

Note de l'auteure : je sais, cette fiction est totalement improbable et totalement en contradiction avec ma fic « _Derniers adieux_ ». Pardonnez-moi. Je voulais écrire une histoire de ménage à trois (ou ménage aqua) au moins une fois dans ma vie…


End file.
